War with Windows
by raurassexiness
Summary: To teach Austin a lesson on homesafety, Ally tries to sneak into his window. Only she becomes stuck. And then it becomes a game of who can sneak in better.


**Okay so… this is loosely based off of yet another arysa13 story that I read on the 100 on archive of our own.**

**And when I say loose I mean kinda loose as the idea is theirs but theirs is a REALLY dirty smut and as much of a dirty mind as I have, I think I'll just stick to writing a more humorous take on it. Plus I added my own spin on it. **

**So really the idea of getting stuck is theirs…**

**I have more one shots coming! So review and lemme know if you want a sequel to any one of my one shots.**

**Let's get on with it!**

**I talk too much!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

"Ugh Austin, I told you about that stupid window." Ally whined as she entered his bedroom.

Austin had a habit of leaving his window open, something about getting fresh air and whatnot. The problem was, it was constantly open, even when they were getting steamy. And as a concerned girlfriend, Ally had told him countless times how unsafe it was.

She assumed that if she brought it up every time she saw it then he would eventually take a hint.

"I have curtains, Ally. No one's gonna see us." He rolled his eyes, just waiting for the makeout session to begin.

"It's not that, Austin! What if one night, you're sleeping and someone breaks in and murders you or something!" she emphasized. He just chuckled and she scoffed.

"Babe, no one is gonna fit through that window unless they're a child. And if a child were to come in and try to rob me, I think I'm safe." He laughs. Ally rolls her eyes and sits at his keyboard to write a song, seemingly done with the conversation.

Austin mentally sighs with relief and joins her at the piano, glad she wasn't continuing this silly conversation when they could be doing…_other things._

However, unbeknownst to him, Ally had a plan to teach him a lesson on home

safety.

-.-.-.-.-

The plan was simple.

While he's out, sneak into his bedroom through that god forsaken open window. When he comes home, he'll be surprised that she got in and he'll learn that anyone can break in and he'll finally close the stupid window.

She snuck over to his house when she knew he usually went to the gym. She walked over to his bedroom window, and as predicted, it was open.

She hoisted herself up on the window sill and moved to slip through, head first. Being petite, Ally thought it would've been an easy task.

_Wrong!_  
She managed to get her head and chest through, being not very developed in the upstairs area, but she couldn't get her hips and ass through and she didn't know if she was happy about that or frustrated that this may not work.

She figured since she was small and even she couldn't fit, she figured maybe Austin was right in that no adult would fit through that.

She squirmed a little to see it maybe she could wiggle herself through but as luck would have it, she squished herself more into the window and it wouldn't budge.

She sighed in defeat, prepared to just leave and never tell Austin what she was planning as she would never hear the end of it.

However, as luck would have it as she began moving backwards, she moved about an inch before she was fully stuck. She used her arms and pushed on the inner wall to hoist herself into the room.

"Ouch." She muttered as her boobs squished between the window frame and the window itself. She moved further inside as she would rather have her ass squished than her boobs.

After a few minutes of struggling, she slumped over in defeat. God this was embarrassing!

Not only would Austin find her like this, but she would also have to admit that she was breaking in through his window.

It wasn't like she could reach for her phone to call him as her hands were stuck in the front half while her phone was in the back pocket of her skirt in her bottom half. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was stuck in the window… with her ass sticking out…and she had on a skirt. It's not like she could do anything but wait for him to get back from the gym.

She relaxed since she figured struggling would make it worse.

About twenty agonizing minutes later, Austin arrives home and she is relieved but also dreading his reaction. She absolutely hated being wrong.

When he doesn't seem to be coming into his room right away she takes a deep breath. "Austin!"

She hears a shuffling from outside and a curse followed by a pause. She laughs when she figures that he fell in fear.

"Ally?" she hears him call out warily.

She sighs. "Yes, it's me. I'm in your room!" she hears footsteps as he nears the room and she winces as he opens the door.

At first he looks at her confusedly and then amusedly as he folds his arm.

She nervously chuckles as she looks at the ground. She rolls her eyes. "Can you get me out?"

He shakes his head laughing. "You just couldn't resist could ya?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, just get me out!"

"I don't know Als, I'm getting a pretty good view." He replies wolfishly and she looks at him confusedly before she follows his gaze to see him looking at her cleavage that was being pushed up by the window sill.

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously Austin, now is not the time to be a creep. Just get me out of here."

"Not until you say I was right about a person not being able to fit through there."

She groans and rolls her eyes. She really did hate being wrong. "Fine. You were right about a person not being able to fit." He smirks triumphantly.

"But, it still _is _unsafe to leave your window open all the time." She finishes.

He purses his lips. "At least you told me I was right." He tuts and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm gonna go in from behind and push okay?" he pauses for a minute and laughs at his own unintentional innuendo.

Ally rolls her eyes for the hundredth time that day. "Again Austin, now is not the time."

She could hear him still laughing as he exits the room, right up until he's in his backyard right behind her.

"Mmm, I stay incorrected, this is a much better view." He states appreciatively. He leans in close to tease her more. "Nice panties, Als." He whispers huskily before chuckling at her annoyed demeanour.

Ally groans in annoyance. "Seriously Austin, I would kick you in the balls. Stop being such a pervert."

"Me? You were the one trying to sneak into my bedroom." He replies.

"I was _trying_ to prove a point!"

"And how did that work out for ya?"

"Get me out!" she flails.

He chuckles and she becomes more annoyed as there is absolutely _nothing_ funny about the situation.

"I'll see how best I could lift the window up while you push yourself in." She nods and after about ten minutes of squirming she manages to plop into his room.

She sighs in relief and stretches her muscles. He snorts at the situation and Ally glares at him before doing the thing she's been meaning to do for the past two weeks now, she closes the stupid window.

-.-.-.-.—

After that, Austin still manages to annoy her by bringing it up. However he swore to never let anybody else know about it.

Because as much of a tough guy as he is portrayed to be, still, his girlfriend manages to scare the shit out of him.

"Ally, we were supposed to be at the restaurant five minutes ago." Austin whined as he followed his girlfriend who was only clad in a towel into her bedroom.

"I know. I'll be ready in ten minutes max." She replied before shutting her bathroom door.

He sighs and flops down on her bed, knowing that her interpretation of 'ten minutes' is actually an hour.

He twiddled his thumbs and looked around her room. He had never really taken the opportunity to look around her room given that whenever he was in there she was in there too. And when they weren't busy writing a song, they were busy doing… _other things._

He stared in awe at all her achievements and awards. His girlfriend really was talented. He looked at all the pictures of them and their friends on her desk and stuck on her wall.

He spent a good five minutes walking around just noticing little things he may not have noticed before. However, the one thing that stuck out, the one thing that he was sure to bring up given the right chance… was her unlatched window.

Surely someone as 'cautious' and 'responsible' as Ally would know that leaving your window unlatched, especially as it was one of those sliding ones that can open from the inside _as well as_ the outside, is highly unsafe.

Austin smirked to himself, prepared to comment on it when he thought that maybe it was unlatched just for today and it didn't usually remain unlatched. He'll have to come back another day and check.

His thoughts were interrupted when his beautiful girlfriend emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready.

The next day, when he came over to hang out he made a subtle move to check the window and surely enough it was unlatched.

He smirked to himself, prepared to show how to execute a plan on home safety. Give her a taste of her own medicine, except do it properly.

-.-.-.-.-

The plan was simple.

All he had to do, was slide open her window which he made sure was unlatched by peeping through her window, and climbing in. He knew she went to some book club meeting on Wednesdays, so that was his day to go.

Unlike him, she had curtains, so it was a little harder to execute his plan. But lucky for him, her window was bigger.

He easily slid the window open and he shook his head at how easy this was going to be. "Tsk Tsk, Oh Ally, you shouldn't leave your window unlocked, it's unsafe." He whispered in a mock scolding tone to himself. He was really just practicing for when she arrived home and saw him sitting on her bed, waiting after he got through the window.

_If_ he got through the window. He didn't know it to go in one leg at a time, or just haul himself in, front first, like she did.

He snorted and decided to do it his way, as we all know how _well_ her way turned out.

"Geez, this is a tight fit." He groaned as he tried to shimmy his way through the gap he created. The window wasn't that big of an opening.

"Why are they making windows so small these days? Fuck." He cursed trying to get through, without hurting his crotch, which was proving to be painful.

He slipped back out and decided to go with her way, as maybe he could get some luck with that.

Like her, he got his head and chest through, before he realized that he was stuck by his waist. He knew his belt was adding some extra bulk to his waist and that was what was preventing him from moving a little.

He struggled and struggled but couldn't get through.

"Fuck." He cursed when he realized that the roles had fully reversed. Now she got to be the one to laugh in his face.

Suddenly, a though occurred to him, if his pants and belt were adding extra weight, he just had to slip them off!

He grinned at his genius plan and after a couple and minutes of fumbling around so he could reach his belt and button on his jeans. He used his legs and probably looked like a squirming turtle but managed to kick them down so that they were around his knees.

He laughed triumphantly as he moved in a rather good distance before he got stuck around his knees. "Oh come on!" he groaned. Due to his jeans being bunched up it added extra height to his kneecaps. He tried moving in but he was stuck.

His eyes widened in panic when he heard the front door of her house close. Not only was he stuck but was basically pantless.

A few minutes later Ally sauntered into the room.

"Ah, oh my god!" she screamed at the sight of a figure in the corner of her bedroom. She reached for the nearest thing she could find that can act as a weapon.

Which turned about to be a hairbrush.

"Ally, it's me!" Austin yelled as she continued to scream.

"Wha-? Austin, what are you doing?" she lowered the hairbrush.

"Really Als, that's how you're gonna defend yourself? By using a hairbrush?" he deadpanned. Although he's pretty sure she wasn't taking him seriously in his position right now.

She looked at him confusedly before she smirked. "You tried to sneak in, didn't you?"

"No."

"Austin."

"Fine, I did. But at least I made more progress than you did." He replied defiantly.

"Austin, your pantsless and you can't even look at me because you're hunched over." She replied trying to hold back a laugh but was failing miserably.

"Ok ha ha. Very funny. Now let me out."

"Ok I will." She replied and he furrowed his brows.

"Great l-."

"But… only if you say that sneaking in through a window is not easy-."

"Fine now l-."

"-And if you promised to leave your window closed." She concluded folding her arms.

He sighed. "Fine, sneaking in through a window is not easy and I promise to leave my window closed." He muttered. She smiled triumphantly.

"Now say 'Ally is the best and most beautiful person in the world.'"

"Ally is the best and most beautiful person in the world."

"Now say-." She started.

"As fun as this game is, I'm still stuck in a fucking window." He deadpanned.

"Oh right." She moved to help him. "Nice boxers." She teased, mocking when he said the same thing about her underwear. He rolled his eyes.

She wiggled his pants to his ankles so he can shimmy through. Once he finally got through, he pulled back up his pants.

"I think it's safe to say, we aren't becoming criminals anytime soon." Ally joked and he laughed in response.

"I mean at least we know criminals can't come through our tiny windows anymore, so we're safe in that regard." He responded.

Ally chuckled and nodded then pursed her lips in thought. "But on the topic of safety, you really should invest in some curtains."

Austin rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So that's it folks!**

**Again, this is a story on archive of our own by arysa13. If you are into explicit smut, this is the story for you but I decided to add my spin on it and make it a comedy instead.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF IT'S ONE WORD!**

**Go check out my other stories, and I have more stories coming for ya!**

**I may even have a Christmas themed one. Hmmmm**

**As for now I'm out!**

**Peace!**


End file.
